HF 027 Rune's Room
7:07:34 PM Josh: Taeral turns to you in your room (much as he can, anyway) 7:07:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "So, we'll go to live with your grandmother then? 7:08:22 PM Rune: ... no. You don't speak Infernal, do you? 7:08:33 PM Josh: Taeral: "No...is that important?" 7:09:16 PM Rune: ... I think I have to stay with Belza and Tiprus. 7:10:08 PM Rune: ... although I think it would be a good idea if we all three did go there. But you know you don't have to come with me. Just because you're temporarily in a staff doesn't mean you shouldn't have choices about things. 7:13:38 PM Josh: Taeral: "Where else am I gonna go." 7:13:58 PM Rune: Well, you can go with anyone else you know, or back to the guild. 7:13:29 PM Quill: Quill knocks on his her door. 7:14:24 PM Josh: Rune, you hear a knocking on the door. 7:15:00 PM Rune: Come in! 7:15:05 PM Quill: Quill enters! 7:15:22 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hello, Quill." 7:15:43 PM Quill: Hi Taeral. Are you also quitting? 7:16:00 PM Josh: Taeral: "Rune is my pupil. I go where she goes." 7:16:18 PM Rune: But you don't have to, is what I'm saying. 7:16:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "Rune, you have given my two other options. They are both awful. So that's that." 7:17:31 PM Rune: We could also pay somebody to carry you somewhere else if you want to go somewhere else you know. 7:17:50 PM Quill: It's his choice, he's a smart elf, he knows the available options. 7:18:10 PM Josh: Taeral: "Thank you, Quill." 7:18:53 PM Josh: Taeral: "I think you and your wife will make excellent company when we leave." 7:19:34 PM Quill: My wife... Oh. 7:19:35 PM Rune: ... I don't know what to do. Except I have to stay with Tiprus and Belza now. 7:19:42 PM Quill: Right, I keep forgetting. 7:19:58 PM Quill: ....is she sick, is that what's going on? 7:20:13 PM Quill: No, wait, you said it was a secret. 7:20:16 PM Quill: Never mind. 7:20:38 PM Rune: Basically, she shouldn't be left alone. 7:21:02 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Yeah. Well, you could see if she wants to leave with you." 7:21:26 PM Rune: Probably. ... they'd be safe with Creed but she's not sensible. 7:22:30 PM Quill: I don't know. I don't know if we should leave, either. Who knows what's going to happen if the others don't have sensible types around to remind them that their plans are stupid. 7:23:36 PM Josh: Taeral: "I imagine they will end up splitting up too. They all have their own lives now." 7:24:18 PM Rune: I'm not that important. I'm not even useful. They need to add someone to the group that can suss out lies. 7:24:58 PM Quill: You're a wizard, and they don't have one. I'm the useless liability, here. 7:25:53 PM Rune: You're a musician. And you're good at talking to people. 7:26:46 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not very good at telling people what to do. You should do whatever you think is best. But I'd like it if you stayed. If you left, I'd go too." 7:27:05 PM Rune: That isn't very sensible either! 7:27:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, that's just how it is." 7:27:51 PM Josh: Taeral: "Unsensible." 7:28:52 PM Rune: Ugh. Maybe I can just give six months' notice. 7:29:17 PM Quill: Quill nods. "We live in a land of magical nonsense, Rune. We need more people shouting 'no'." 7:29:42 PM Quill: And I'd miss you if you left. 7:30:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "And if I didn't go with the two of you, I'd be stuck here with no one to talk to." 7:30:32 PM Rune: Anna and Hank are nice. 7:30:58 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hardly what I'd call engaging conversationalists." 7:32:49 PM Josh: Josh added Hank to this conversation 7:32:56 PM Josh: Hank knocks on the door. 7:33:10 PM Rune: Ugh, now what. Come in! 7:33:22 PM Hank: Hank enters 7:34:00 PM Hank: Dodger is here claiming two of his group were sent here 3 days ago and never returned. 7:34:24 PM Rune: ... what? 7:34:24 PM Quill: The kids? 7:34:47 PM Hank: Yeah 7:34:57 PM Rune: Rune heads out there with Taeral! 7:35:09 PM Hank: Hank heads back as well 7:37:22 PM Quill: Quill follows!